Heroes Generation: Book 2: inFinity
by Ida C. Watson
Summary: When your life crashes to the ground, is there someone there who pulls you back up? Nathan did that for me. And I wanted him to do that forever. I wouldn't have changed anything in my past. I loved him. But right now, I wasn't so sure. I was going to die.


**A new story. A new breath. A new aura. **

**Nathan, you're still here. I feel you and I still love you. **

* * *

inFinity

_**~Vestigia Flammae~**_

* * *

You aren't in love until you know you want to wake up beside the person for the rest of your life and cherish that moment when you look them in the eyes.

You aren't in love until you're angry at them, but you blame yourself.

You aren't in love until you know that even if he's far away, you can trust him to be faithful to you.

You aren't in love until everything that you've ever stood for crashes down, and he's the only one to pull you up.

You aren't in love if you're forced to _be_ in love.

You aren't in love until you've known Nathan.

You don't know you've loved Nathan until you've lost him.

***

"Holy shit," I muttered.

I sat cross legged across from Sylar and Ashley, my mouth falling to the floor as I flipped my golden-highlighted brown hair, staring at Sylar with my gold/blue eyes. They were _kidding_, right? Ashley's hair was now longer than her shoulders after their wedding, the deep caramel brown was now curled, simply beautiful with her deep brown eyes. Sylar held her hand, his lips pursed as he ran a single hand through his deep brown hair, his golden eyes gleaming.

"You're _pregnant_?"

Yeah, two weeks after their honeymoon—and they've already had the potential to . . . _OhMyGod._

"Icebeam," Sylar whispered. "We need your help."

"Oh, right—" I groaned, standing up and dancing to the refrigerator, pulling out a strawberry. "—if you had asked me for help a month ago, you would have been asking for fake ID's and a place to hide another body."

"We're _serious_, Icebeam," Sylar closed the fridge, stepping up to me so he towered over me. "Offspring from people with abilities is _rare._ You have to get infected first to get your ability. Like you and Kit—you were _born_ with them."

"You want Carlisle."

It was simple. I was born earlier than I was supposed to (2 months earlier to be exact) and it was extremely hard for my mom, partly because my mom was home, alone. Luckily for her, she was able to talk to anything around her, but only non-living things. Carlisle was my 'biological' father, a four-hundred-something vampire with amazing fast reflexes.

"I'll get Carlisle then," I whispered, pulling out my BlackBerry, dialing his number.

He picked up even before the first ring, his voice sweet and father-like. I could hear all around him was chatter—he was still at work.

"Hey, Carlisle," I smiled. "We need an appointment. ASAP_._"

He hesitated for a second before finally talking, his voice barely a whisper now. It wasn't like him to pause—especially because he was a vampire—he usually had a response before I even finished my question.

"Is it about _you_ and _Nathan_?" I could hear a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "And you're . . ."

I coughed, smirking wryly at Sylar before turning my back to him, blushing.

"Sylar and Ashley will explain when they get there," I muttered.

"Sure," Carlisle said, not hesitating, especially for Sylar. "I'll see them tomorrow—anytime is fine."

"Awesome. Thanks, Carlisle."

The doorbell rang suddenly, and I beamed at Sylar and Ashley, rushing to the door as Samuels pulled it open.

"Congratulations!" Rachel squealed, rushing past my hugging position to hug Ashley.

"Hello to you too," I mused, laughing as I shook Peter's hand, mouthing words to him. "How does she know? _I_ just found out!"

Peter shrugged, patting Sylar on the back and then stepping away, still a bit edgy with Sylar's psychopathic aura. I nodded to Samuels, who closed the door behind me. Sylar was chatting away with Peter, Rachel was already seeming to be planning Ashley's baby shower. I smiled at Mia, who had started to pass out drinks to everyone.

"Any Nathan?" I asked Samuels, his supersonic hearing being of use for many reasons.

"I'm sorry, Miss Gray," Samuels shook his head.

"It's okay, Samuels."

Making my way to the stairs, I looked upon Ashley and Sylar's wedding picture, somewhat jealous at how perfectly their life was going compared to mine.

I stepped into my room, throwing myself on the bright colors of my covers, my hand reaching over to take a picture frame of the wedding day, making a smile appear on my face as I looked at the picture of Nathan and I, after the party. His arms were wrapped around my waist as I leaned into his chest, my arms wrapping around his neck as I looked up at him, and he looked down at me, smiling. There was so much love in that picture. And I remembered those feelings that night as if it was yesterday. The day he gave me my new crest. The _Coalesce_ crest he called it. In that particular picture, the crest gleamed, shining off of the flash; his American flag pin shining, just like he did when he smiled.

And there was the other picture. I took it as I put the other picture on my desk, holding the frame up to the window. It was a picture of all of the bridesmaids and best men, side by side with the couple, our smiles illuminating the picture. Those were the best moments of my life.

But my head somehow snapped up, to my balcony, its drapes open a dark shadow looming ocer the edge. It _couldn't_ be Nathan. _At all_. Nathan wasn't here, but there were so many who might like to drop in and visit sometimes. I put the frame on its place on my desk again, and i stood up, the springs of my bed creaking slightly.

And as I pulled open the door, looking out, a hand clasped around my mouth, muffling my screams of protest.

* * *

**Please review? I'd like to know what you guys think of the first chapter? First chapter is always the hardest to write!**


End file.
